


Five In The Morning

by notstilinski



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: A Snippet Of A Possible Longer Fic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Geralt Is The Brooding Body Guard, Jaskier Is A Rising Singer, M/M, body guard au, no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notstilinski/pseuds/notstilinski
Summary: Jaskier should have been used to the early mornings, stumbling through the air port on two hours of sleep and trying to avoid any cameras.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 181





	Five In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write another thing for The Witcher fandom but can't really figure out how to write anything longer. So this is just a snippet of something I might try to continue!

Jaskier should have been used to the early mornings, stumbling through the air port on two hours of sleep and trying to avoid any cameras. It was always early enough that not too many people were there. But everyone had a camera and there were still photographers, journalists, etc. that were dedicated to their jobs. Some people actually seemed to be morning people. While some people didn’t even seem to need sleep. 

“Come on.” The singer almost jumped out of his skin at the feeling of the hand against his back, a large body brushing against his side. 

Geralt was one of those people that seemed to not need sleep. He was rarely tired and Jaskier was always asleep before his bodyguard fell asleep. It didn’t help the fact that he was usually the last one of his team to wake up so he couldn’t even see if Geralt actually slept. 

That line of thought was quickly forgotten as Jaskier simply blinked up at the other man owlishly. Out of the two and a half years he had worked for him, Geralt only seemed to touch him when he needed to. He was unsure of when the sudden increase in touch had started but he knew better than to mention it - Geralt would most definitely stop the touch just as quickly as it had started. 

“Jaskier.” The rumbling voice was against his ear now, the other man’s wide shoulders seeming to obscure him from some of the cameras that waited for them. “The car’s waiting.”

“Yeah,” the singer breathed nervously, eyes nervously darting from Geralt’s face to the ground. All of sudden, the toes of his converse seemed to be the most interesting thing in the world. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I also do writing stuff on Tumblr!


End file.
